


Real or Magic?

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: BBC Merlin, Morgana, it's snowing and she's exiled, cold, and hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real or Magic?

Her hands rub up and down her arms, trying to keep the blood flowing. She’s still days away from her makeshift home and the temperature has dropped dramatically. Even a magical fire cannot defy the bitter wind.

She stares into the burnt twigs, cursing them and cursing herself. She used to be well looked after. Lied to, admittedly but she used to have a warm bed and a guaranteed supper.

Now all she had was her fleetingly warm breath on her hands and the gnawing sensation of hunger in her stomach. Now she didn’t know if she’d last out the night.

The first snowflake fell in her eye and she wiped it away thinking it was a self-pitying tear. More and more fell, coating her dress and her hair, making her skin tingle and bringing a grudging smile to her lips.

Was this real snow or magic, she wondered, was it snowing in Camelot too?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/


End file.
